


They Whisper

by KaseyTrue



Series: They Whisper Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: Harry goes back in time to kill Voldemort as a child.He ends up rescuing, and adopting him instead.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> Implied/Referenced  
> Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-Con  
> There are no descriptions of any of these things, but they are heavily implied, and the perpetrator will be tried and convicted.  
> Also Light Dumbledore Bashing.

Harry hadn’t expected to come home to his family murdered and the Dark Mark hanging in the sky. 

He really hadn’t expected to be arrested, tried, and found guilty of the crime.

He is sent to Azkaban, but is only in there for a day before they come and ask him to beat the new bad guy wearing Voldemort's shoes. 

Within the month the muggles have discovered the Wizarding World and have blown it all sky high.

In the last stronghold deep within the Department of Mysteries a small group of Wizards and Witches made up of the survivors both Death Eaters and Light search for a way to save their world. 

They eventually come across a ritual which pleads with an ancient deity for help in righting wrongs. 

They give the means to Harry, as he is the only person with a strong enough magical core, who fits the criteria. 

This is their last hope.


	2. Seeing From A Different Angle

'thoughts'  "normal speech"  _"Parseltongue"_ **"** **SpellCraft"**

 

 

 

Harry stood outside of the place an orphanage once stood. Now only a burned ruin sat in the spot. He put on the invisibility cloak and pulled out the time-turner.

He’d made a choice you see, a choice to ensure that Tom Riddle could not grow up to become lord Voldemort He wouldn’t let his children die in vain, in fact he thought as he wiped the tears from his face. If he got this right his children might not die at all. At least not til they were old and grown.

He took a deep breath and whispered the spell as he turned the hourglass in his hands.

  
**“Once for my father who died in vain. Twice for my mother who died in pain. Thrice for my friends who died in chains.**

  
**Once for my daughter, Flower and moon. Twice for my eldest, named for my fathers. Thrice for my Heir, named for my idol and hero.**

  
**And one final turn for my Godson, My WolfSon.**

  
**I’ve beseech thee Goddess of Lost Children and Vengeance. I beg thee let me save them. Take me back to when I can save them.**

  
**Please...”**

He gasped as he felt the warm embrace of the Mother Goddess wrap around him and the magic of the time turner pulled him back. He kept his eyes closed as he traveled not allowing for a moment his trust in the Goddess to waver. She would take him where he needed to be.

He only opened his eyes when the magic stopped, and he felt time settle into its proper place. He looked around and yes this was the orphanage he had seen in Dumbledore’s memories. He walked in under cover of the invisibility cloak, and followed his memory to where he knew Riddle would be. He was actually shocked to discover that Dumbledore stood inside the room, and Harry sighed as he made his way to a corner to wait. He couldn’t allow Dumbledore to stop him achieving his goal after all.

Harry listened and watched and his brow furrowed at times. Was there an echo? Was someone whispering? Riddle was talking normally, a bit quiet but normal. Harry shook his head and looked away, ‘It’s just guilt, I’m making things up aren’t I?’

“I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?” Harry’s eyes snapped back to the boy when he said the first thing that hadn’t had an echo. Dumbledore looked back at the child with an expression of weariness and slight fear, before he basically ran away.

 _“I warned you didn’t I?”_ A voice whispered from the boys direction before a very small snakes head came up from the boys collar. _“Now you’ve prejudiced that man to you before you even get to the school.”_ The voice sounded suspiciously like Percy at his most pompous. _“You’ve heard Matron. ‘Snakes are the minions of Satan’”_ The voice mocked, before becoming soothing and sympathetic. _“You remember how those children reacted, they tried to kill me when they saw me.”_

Harry suddenly realized he’d frozen, when Tom sat down on the bed suddenly every inch the lonely orphan child. _“I wish you were human.”_ The boy whispered as a tear leaked from his eye, _“I wish you were my father, you’d never have let Mum die.”_ He looked out the window. _“You wouldn’t have abandoned me to this place.”_

The snake slithered out of Tom’s collar completely and slid up the child’s neck and drank the tears from his face. _“Poor child, I know child.”_ Tom lay down and the snake which was surprisingly long for its size curled up in the boys clothes. _“You should sleep now, HE will be here tonight.”_ The boy simply slumped _“If I had venom I would kill HIM. If I was human I would take you far away from the EggEater.”_ Harry reeled silently as the word _EggEater_ rang in his head. He for some reason was hearing a double meaning behind it as if there was an overlay in the word. Two meanings… _EggEater/RaperofHatchlings_.


	3. Gaining Allies

'thoughts'  "normal speech"  _"Parseltongue"_ **"SpellCraft"**

 

 

 

Harry slowly and quietly snuck back out of the room, before heading to the door. Once there he considered for a moment before apparating to an alley near the Leaky Cauldron.

He wasn’t certain why, but he knew something was wrong with the situation. There was something not right about what he had just seen, just heard. He removed the cloak in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, and tapped the bricks to enter the alley. He was wearing muggle jeans and a sweater, but he mimicked the stride he’d always seen Purebloods use whenever they were about.

As he neared the bank he considered what he was doing. Yes, this was the right choice, he thought. ‘I’m going to go in there and I’m going to be strong and powerful. I’m not going to let Politics get in the way. I think I know what that word means. I think that it’s the worst thing in the world. I think someone is …’ he shook his head

He walked into the Bank and walked up to the nearest open teller, “I need someone knowledgeable in wizarding laws and culture, as soon as possible.” He stated looking the Goblin directly in the eye. “I am willing to make an appointment for sometime this week, but as this concerns the well-being of a child I will not allow Prejudice or Politics to get in the way.”

The Goblin and the surrounding crowd were staring openly, and the Goblin took a moment before coughing. He gestured behind him and another goblin rushed forward to take the note the goblin was writing. “If you will please wait to the side, a more senior Goblin will be with you shortly.”

Harry nodded his head respectfully at the Goblin and made note that the plaque said his name was Garruk. He stepped over to the wall, and ignored the stares and whispers he received from his fellow patrons. A blonde wizard who looked rather like Lucius and Draco stepped up to him, “I couldn't’ help but overhear.” he said in a tone much too reminiscent of Lucius, “You are in need of a Barrister?” he asked

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, “Possibly,” Harry agreed

“What exactly is the issue that is so important that you would bring it to the Goblins of all people?” He asked with a slight sneer. “Surely you know that the best Barristers are Veela?” He added gesturing to himself.

Harry blinked slowly looking the man over again, “I don’t know how much I should tell you.” He said slowly, “I suppose that the basics will be safe though, and the last thing I want is for this to be swept under the rug.” He bit his lip and stared at the man for a long moment. He looked around and noticed a bench which he motioned to before taking a seat himself.

The man watched the boy open his mouth several times, only to close his mouth in consideration of his words. “This seems to be a matter of some importance, as such I will not be overly offended if you must … Prevaricate somewhat in the telling.”

The boy slumped in relief before taking a deep breath and speaking. “I was … near … a muggle orphanage today. I saw a man that was quite obviously a wizard, and I decided to follow him. He …” Here the boy clenches his fists and bears his teeth in anger. “He spoke with the Matron of the Orphanage, and actually sympathized with the bitch when she was talking about how the child was evil.” He took a shuddering breath and didn’t realize he had the attention of the entire hall, including the Goblins. “She said that the boy had done some very bad things, but that she couldn’t prove it. She … implied that he tortured two other orphans.”

The man placed his hand on the boys shoulder startling him into looking up at him. Harry swallowed, “I saw him talking to the boy, and …” He raised his fist and beat it against his leg. “He had decided the boy was guilty, and he was intentionally threatening. He scared the boy into acting cold, and he he did that thing people do, where they expect you to act in a certain way so you just do so?” The man took the boys hand between his own, and held it comfortingly.

“Yes I know exactly what you mean.” he said softly

“Well I …” he took a deep breath and sat up straight “I stayed after he left, and I saw the boy and he … I think that he’s being abused. Someone is … I think someone is …” he looked away “I think someone is USING him … in a … in an … adult … way.” he finished at a whisper.

The man clenched his jaw in a look of fury for a moment before he raised the boys hands in his own his touch still gentle. “If there is any way I can help, I will move heaven and earth to do so.”


	4. Goblin Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally meets with the Goblins.

A Goblin cleared his throat and Harry jumped from where he was staring in shock at the promise the man just gave him.

 

Harry looked away from the man who so resembled Lucius, and Draco. He swallowed and looked at the Goblin saying tentatively. “Yes Sir.”

 

The Goblin gave a smirk before answering, “You wished to speak to someone with my qualifications.” he raised an eyebrow “I am Ragnok, Mr…”

 

Harry flushed bright red, “Greetings Ragnok, I’m … um … You may call me Harry until we have some privacy.” He glanced around at all the people pretending not to listen. “Please”

 

Ragnok nodded, and motioned Harry to follow him. As Harry went to follow him the blonde man caught his arm. “Here is my card, it has my personal floo address. Please call upon me sometime, my husband and I would love to give you somewhere to stay.” He smiled at Harry.

 

Harry flushed but nodded, “Thank you, I will.”

 

As he walked away he read the card,

 

 

‘Lestat Malfoy’ Harry thought, ‘well, alright then.’

 

Harry took a deep breath before entering the room he had been led to. An aged goblin sat at the desk, and Harry took a moment to compose himself before sitting down. “Good Evening,” He glanced at the name plaque on the desk, “Master Grinslice.”

 

The Goblin stared at the young man before him, he sighed deeply as he came to the conclusion that this must be another Potter or Black bastard, hell possibly both. “You stated a child was in danger.” he prodded

 

The boy swallowed thickly, “I first need privacy wards, and oaths.” He took out a bag of gold from a pocket, “I can pay for them if you need.”

 

Grinslice glared at the boy before him, “Payment will not be necessary in advance, you may pay for all the services you required at the end of our meeting.” he raised an eyebrow as the boy sighed in relief. He rang a bell on his desk which summoned a goblin from outside the door. “Full Privacy Wards.” He informed the guard who merely nodded before leaving again. A few moments later they he felt the wards come up and noted with interest that the boy felt them raise as well. Grinslice then opened his drawer and removed a contract parchment, before writing out a standard privacy oath. He then asked if it was adequate before cutting his finger and adding a drop of blood to activate the vow.

 

The boy took a long moment before pulling an object out of his pocket. “I’m from the future.” He laid the time turner down on the table.

 

Grinslice stares at it for a long moment before looking back up at the human before him. “Name, and purpose for this journey.”

 

The boy fidgeted as he withdrew several more items. “Harry James Potter, and the end of the magical world.” he bit his lip. “That’s not an exaggeration.”

 

The elder stared at him for a long moment. “I assume that there is no future for you to return to.” Harry winced and nodded, “I will need you to take a potion that will prove your bloodline before we may continue.” He stated as he stood up and went to the door speaking for a several minutes to the Goblin on the other side of the door. When he sat back down he stared at the boy before him. “It will be some time before the ritual chamber is prepared, I’ve asked that tea be brought to us while we wait so that should arrive soon. In the meantime please tell me all of what led to this situation.”

 

Harry laughed softly, “Death Eaters…” he sighed and buried his head in his hands, before realizing that Death Eaters didn’t exist yet. “There was a Dark Lord named Voldemort who thought that Muggleborns should die, and he called his followers Death Eaters.” He drew in a shuddering breath before seeming to finally steel himself. “He was winning his war, when a prophecy was made that one who could defeat him was going to be born soon. My parents fought him, but when he decided to follow the prophecy they went into hiding.” (I am not writing out a summary of the books, so just imagine a short and bitter retelling of the basics.) At some point during his story, a Goblin had brought in a tea service and a plate of sandwiches, which he helped himself to as he spoke. “Once we had defeated him for good, I joined the aurors for a while. The day before I would have taken my Godson to The Hogwarts Express I came home and found a Dark Mark hanging over my house.” There was a long silence, before he continued. “Apparently they were having a sleepover, so all of my kids were there along with my nieces and nephews. There were no survivors.”

 

A look of anger came over his face, “The ministry decided that I did it, and locked me up without a trial, though that didn’t last long.” He angrily wiped the tears off his cheeks, “When the attacks got more public, and the muggles discovered us they let me out of prison to help with the war. It didn’t help, by the end of 3 months we were down to around 50 witches and wizards in the UK total. We all holed up in the Department of Mysteries trying to find some way to fix things. We found a book on the Gods of the Olde Ways, and managed to come up with a ritual that would send me back to fix things.” Here Harry paused, and looked down ashamed. “I was supposed to kill Voldemort as a child, so he could never grow into the Dark Lord.”

 

The Goblin nodded slowly before prompting, “But something has changed.”

 

Harry drew in a shaky breath, “Yeah, I was there right where I was supposed to be, but Dumbledore was there. He talked to Tom, and I noticed something I hadn’t when Dumbledore first showed me the memory.” He stared at the goblin in the eye, “I told you I’m a parselmouth right? So I was listening to Tom talk and it was like I was hearing an echo through most of the conversation.” (Describes the memory he’d been shown, and then the conversation between snake and boy. Then he told Grinslice how he had been thinking over the other memories of Tom, and how wrong the one where Dumbledore talked to the Matron was in hindsight.) He finished with an angry slap on the table. “He’d already judged Tom before he even spoke to him! And then he made sure Tom knew it!” He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands again. “I trusted him!”

 

The Goblin nodded slowly, before standing. “The chamber is prepared now, and we will first guaranty that you speak truth, before we decide what to do.” Harry nodded as he stood up and followed the goblin.


	5. Supplementary Chapter: Lestat’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Lestat's history, I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the material I reference, and the improper spelling and use of the song Shi na sha, is unintentional. I am not Navajo, nor do I make any claims upon them. 
> 
> Also Kittens!!!!!!! Our girl Missy gave birth while I was writing this, so it took me a while. I don't know how many she wound up with, because she started getting extremely distressed so we left her alone to finish. At last count though we have three beautiful infant kittens. One Black, One White, and One either Black or Dark Grinnel. That one was covered in birth liquids still so it was hard to tell. I'm so excited! We haven't had kittens in ages.
> 
> Warnings  
> Referenced Suicide, and suicide idealization.  
> Referenced Incest, and forced marriage.

Fingers trailing through his hair, a voice softly humming in his ear. Shi na sha ... shi na sha … shi na sha … Nonsense words with no meaning, but a beautiful tune. 

This is his oldest memory, of a woman humming while fingers run through his hair.

“Ahala ahala go na sha, ahala ahala go na sha, shi na sha, shi na sha.” The words make no more sense at five for the two golden blonde haired children sitting in the rocking chair listening to the spirit of their many greats grandmother sing to them, and comb her fingers through their hair. She sings and holds them any time they are alone, but vanishes anytime their father comes near. They know even at this age that that is a good thing, as he would be very angry if he knew she existed.

“Shi na sha, shi na sha, shi na sha, lu kah uzoh ko hey ah hey nay yah.” The song of his childhood constantly playing in the back of his head, it’s a comfort when they turn 12 and their father tells them he will be marrying Laila on her 16th birthday. He tells them this as if it is a gift, that Lestat’s sister will soon be his mother. Lestat and Laila sit in their room that night and when Amá Sání arrives they plead with her to take them away to the Spirit World. Laila sobs and begs into their Amá Sání lap, while Lestat tries to explain what is happening. 

Unfortunately Amá Sání cannot help them, she can only touch them as they hold her blood in their veins. She has been learning French since she died, and found her spirit could not move on. She told them she was a Wandering Spirit, she would continue to wander the land of the living until her descendents were at peace. She cried tears that stained their hands red, and gave them the strongest hug she could manage. 

During their 13th year their father allowed Laila to leave the Manor less and less, and she spent her birthday alone as their father would not allow her outside of the manor even on her birthday. Lestat of course was required to attend as he was his father’s Heir. The song became their strength in the years to come, giving them hope as they secretly plan their escape. Amá Sání is the voice of their hope singing them to sleep when they are afraid.

At 14 their father decides that Lestat should begin looking for a wife, and so Lestat is forced to be away from his sister for more and more time. One day he comes in and discovers that his father has moved him to a different wing than his sister. The next day several women come to the house for tea with their daughters. This continues as the year passes, and he listens to the song in his mind and his heart as he goes longer and longer without seeing his sister or Amá Sání. 

On Lestat’s 15th birthday a woman arrives who greets his father as her son. She brought dozens of full Veela girls around his age, and she stares at him for a very long time in silence before turning to his father. “Marcus, this boy has no interest in women. You should begin allowing courtiers,” she said ignoring him entirely and speaking to his father like Lestat wasn’t there. “Almost half Veela, so he should fetch a good Bride Price.”

The boy stared at her in shock and felt a boiling well of anger, “I will marry, and carry on our family line as father asked of me.” He managed to say in a level tone, “I don’t believe we have been introduced Madame?”

She smiled a cold sneering smile with too many teeth, “I am Marcus’ mother, boy.”

Lestat stared at her with growing fury burning in his veins, “He married his own daughters.” he stated in almost a monotone. “You knew that didn’t you?”

She merely raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t see the problem, my blood in his veins counteracts the effects of incest.”

At this point his breathing was growing ragged and harsh, “You don’t care that he’s forced them to marry him?” He asked with eyes wide, and stumbled back as she merely rolled her eyes at him. “Curse You” he wheezed out. 

The room stilled and she turned to look at him with angry eyes. “Excuse me?”

Lestat looked up at her hatred filling his eyes, “I curse you.” He spoke softly

Lestat’s father stormed towards him, but the boy held his ground practically glowing with his righteous wrath. “How dare you speak that way to your GrandMere!” The man growled out raising a hand to grip the boy by the back of his shirt. “I will take him to his room.” he excused to the guests as he went to grab the boy. “We will discuss this later.” 

Lestat jerked away from the man who would call himself his father. “I will not.” He said in a tone which begged challenge. “I will not be silent any longer.” he spoke forebodingly.

“I curse you father.” he stated coldly, “I curse you GrandMere.” he looked around the room. “I curse all of you, by the blood of my mothers which flows through my veins.” He said as he grabbed a knife from a table nearby and slit his palm. He threw his hand out splashing nearly everyone in the radius. “I curse you,” He shouted “to wander the land of the living until the end of time!” He snarled this next part with eyes on his family. “I curse you to never ending anguish and sorrow, for when you die you shall not pass on. You are bound to this world, for now and always. Ever watching, never seen; ever hearing, but never heard. Never to touch or smell or interact with the living or dead who inhabit this world.” 

The music still played on the gramophone, but nobody listened. Somehow a woman's voice had overtaken the recording and instead of the music which had played there was a new song. 

“Shi na sha, shi na sha, shi na sha…” she sang as the shield held the boys father or friends from reaching him to stop him. Marcus Lacey froze at the voice coming from the machine, and turned to stare at it as a woman slowly rose through the floor in front of the gramophone. She was dark of skin and hair, and she wore a dress of the Native Americans. She stared at this man as she sang, the man who stole her daughter from her. Fire danced in the dark pools of her eyes, as she sang her song. “Ahala ahala go na sha.” She dared him attack her, with that fierce look in her eyes. 

“I curse you who wear my blood, I curse you all who would have stood by and watched my father marry my sister against her wishes or will.” He whirled around splattering more and more of his blood, which began to cloud the air like a whirlwind. “I curse you who call yourselves good, but you would not only condone but celebrate a union between a father and daughter.” He stopped suddenly, and breathing raggedly he stared into his father's eyes. “You are monsters in the skin of men, and so when you leave these mortal skins you shall wander ever empty. Never to rest, and always to roam and see the evils you have allowed fester in this world.” 

He turned to his Grandmother, her face splattered in his blood, “You will never be able to wash my blood from your skin. You are stained as Cain for now and all time.” With one last look around he turned and exited the Ballroom. 

That night his sister and he packed all of their things and stole as many things as they could and went to Gringotts The Wizarding Bank, to plead sanctuary. The goblins of Gringotts were very accommodating to the young wizards, and helped them move to Wizarding Britain, where Lestat and Laila finished their schooling via tutors as they had always done. Lestat made quite a name for himself as a Barrister, and has a friendly rivalry with the Goblin Barristers. Laila chose to simply exist for a while, to come to terms with her experiences and discover who she was outside of the confines of her previous life.

Laila met Charmant Malfoy at a Charity Function, raising money for war orphans. They began a casual friendship which lasted several months before he approached her brother to ask for permission to court. The love between Lestat and Charmant grew steadily as the date of the wedding drew nearer. If not for Laila realizing the feelings her brother and love shared they would likely have never acted upon them. However when she saw the way they looked at each other she felt not jealousy, but joy. Now she would never need lose her brother, and she would not be bound quite so tightly to the mold of Lady Malfoy. She encouraged the flames of love and desire between them and when they finally acted on those feelings she laughed and smiled with pure elation. They didn’t really change many things, only that now there were to be three to marry rather than two. 

Abraxas was born when Lestat was 16, and was only two weeks early. To be honest when Laila and Lestat told Charmant that Lestat was with child, he had been extremely worried. Lestat was only 15 when they married, and though he had taken precautions with Laila it hadn’t occurred to him to do the same with Lestat. Also although they had consummated their marriage that night, Charmant had not had intercourse with either spouse since. When they asked, he always said that he just didn’t feel right about being with them when they have not even reached magical maturity. 

The truth was that he knew that all of their female ancestors had died in childbirth, and that most of them were only children in the eyes of magic at the time. He had been shocked and horrified to discover that his husband was with child after only their first time. He called in healers and even bought a House-Elf that had been trained in Midwifery. He made sure that nothing could go wrong and only after Abraxas was born did he share his true worries with his spouses. Laila had giggled uncontrollably for a long time, and Lestat had only stared at him for a moment before throwing his arms around him and hugging tight. 

Laila explained that it was a gift from their Mother Line which caused the girls to die. Thankfully Amá Sání takes over the explanation, before Laila can become too morbid. She explains that no it is not a gift, it is a deal. “The legend goes that one of our ancestors angered a Trickster Spirit.” She began the story in her heavy Navajo accent, some words hard for her even after all these years.”

“The man had made a deal with a fox that if it would keep the rodents and pests out of his crop, the fox could choose one of his daughters to marry on the last day of the year. Unfortunately for the man, the fox kept his word. One of the man's two daughters died earlier that year, so he only had one daughter left, and he did not wish to keep the deal. So he told the fox that she died. The fox behaved as if he believed the man and left, but he came back and kept watch and saw when the girl left their house.”

“Later that year the man was approached by a man in who wanted to marry the girl. She did not love him, and even less wished to marry him, but he offered many goods in trade, and her father gave her over to him. She ran outside and sat by a tree and wept and the fox came and asked her why she was sad. She told him what was happening and he offered her a deal. If she bore him a child he would end her suffering, and so it was that our ancestor made a deal with a Trickster.”

“She knew that he would twist the bargain after having been treated wrong by her father, but she knew she would be miserable in that relationship. So she made a condition. If ever any of her descendants called him by name and begged his aid he would end their suffering.” 

“He had cocked his head from side to side and looked her in the eyes. He told her that if ever any of his descendants called upon him for aid he would offer them the same spell he offered her. It would insure that the child would be born as the year dies, and that with it the year would take the mother's life. She accepted the deal, and over the years we have passed knowledge of it from mother to child.”

“I somewhat believe that I am here now because I knew that someone must live to pass on the knowledge that they have a way out should they need it. It is a blessing and a curse, for with our blood comes magic of its own. Deals made with us are binding, and breaking them can be dangerous.” 

She stroked Laila’s hair, “Little bird was almost ready to make the deal when our warrior stepped from his path and saved her.” She smiled warmly at Lestat. “But no, that would not be an issue with this union child. My darlings love you, and they will not step down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add in links, so this is a link to the song I kept on repeat most of the time I was writing this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dr2ErwmL5As
> 
> This is a link to the Family Tree I've created for this series. It's got pictures of everyone, or well an idea of what they look like in my head. Amá Sání is Doba Corbin to get a proper look at the tree click on Lestat Malfoy once you get to the page. Please use a computer or tablet to view it it's not really mobile friendly
> 
> http://www.familyecho.com/?p=L0E7A&c=px40qfqb27&f=629150680278463054


End file.
